creepypasta_landfandomcom-20200213-history
Bellowing of the Forest
It seems improbable, no, impossible, to know what someone can get themselves into. Surely the beckoning of my parents' call upon a man such as I. What have I yet to do to them, the spirits of the forest, who's bellow and wails cause such ears to tremble upon listening to them; what have I? The night surely clear as I hear the sounds approaching, and so I ran, ran as far as the eye could follow within its vision. The monsters, oh the monsters come at me with a ferocious roar, which would make someone such as you, the reader of this message, tremble upon listening. It is fortunate you not heed nor hear of what nay say the roars, the wails, the screams of the forest have to let out. You are fortunate, at the least, as I cannot save myself, no matter how fast my run is, no matter how much stamina nor strength I have, I will never save myself. I digress that my own actions prior are at fault for this. It seems I have a transgression I have yet to be forgiven from. It is a dire transgression of which I have never spoke of, wrote of, even thought until today. I recount the memories that tied me to my fate at the hands of these spirits, these creatures, of the forest. The sickening, twisted, curled memories of my own are of a murderer's head; so wicked and evil, and yet at the same time, so easy to accomplish. I dare not tell anyone of this sin I have made to this world, as it is deemed too terrible a sin to tell. I cannot think it, cannot speak it, cannot hear it, cannot see it, will not let it exist in front of me. Let whatever's will be done upon me as I am being dragged deeper and deeper among the insanity that rages upon my still living body. My heart blackens every beat it takes, and my eyes grow redder as I blink. I soon become overwhelmed by this sensation of insanity, as if I were reborn. I can truly hear the spirits now, the spirits that speak to me, warning of a greater evil presence. However, what I cannot see is what I should not believe; but what can I believe anymore due to my insanity. The sepulcher in which I am entombed in cannot be escaped, no matter how hard one can push its steel boulder. The spirits ceased their noise, as did I. What did I hear? Nothing. Nothing was speaking, nothing was making a sound, nothing was moving along the trees; the trees themselves seem to have halted as if time stood still. The gaze I had to the spirits quickly turns left as I see glowing eyes in the distance. The eyes were truly that of a beast's eyes, as it could have not been no smaller than seven feet tall. Its sounds... The sounds it creates are that of the laughter of a little girl, but how? Surely my mind is plaguing me with voices, but they seemed so genuine. I had no time to try and listen as I surely heard a branch snap in the direction of the eyes and sounds. I ran again, in the opposite direction of the beast. I know it would be futile to run from such a beast, and it surely was mere moments from catching up to I. I wish my family my own condolences to them, as I may not see them again. I am sorry, mother, father, Jimmy, Fiona. And dearest sister Fiona, if you ever read this, I am sorry to have hurt you in the past. I wish that day had never existed, but it does, as it's wrapped around my mind like the coil of a constrictor. My mind soon came back as another tree had snapped and fallen. The sounds of the beast now became screams, neigh, wails of a girl of older age than prior. Was this creature a banshee? Surely not, as it did not produce the sound of one, and I am nowhere near its location. But what was this creature wailing? I did not want to find out of what specie it is. I came around a short stretch as I turn around to see the eyes still glowing, and now I see along the bright moon's rays, a woman's silhouette. I turned around again and ran, hoping that I could make it to the nearest road, then the nearest town I could. It was only a mere mile to the road of which I could follow to the town, so I ran as fast as I could, gleeful as to what I may attain. The creature now seems more and more desperate as I try my impromptu escapade from this forest, as it is now breaking through the trees more and more, and its wails are gradually increasing in their loudness. I cannot understand it, and I never will, either. The road is just a few yards away as the wails of the creature are more louder than I once could imagine. The deafening shrieks of it could almost deafen any man to his seams. I was sure it would try anything to keep me from escaping, but nevertheless, I managed to find the road. The reunion was bittersweet, as the creature did not halt whatsoever in trying to impede my escape. I ran in the direction to town, but what a fool I was. Town was miles from this area, and I did not have the stamina to completely run there. I was far enough to see it, as the creature soon took shape; a tall woman about seven feet with a red eye that glows in the moon, with only black around it. Her hair had covered the right side of her face and had extended down to her knees, of which her arms also met, too, and she was clad in torn clothes. However, what I did not want to see was the mouth. Oh, the mouth. It grew in length across its face to show its menacing, triangle teeth. I truly had no incentive other to run as much as I could. I remembered that I had an audio tape recorder to record every noise, so I had turned it on. It picked up every noise that I was hearing, the sounds, the creature's wails, all on the recording. With a sudden gleam of confidence and accomplishment, I forwarded to a halt and turned my face towards the creature. It had caught up to me, and before I knew it... Recording: Man: Do what you want to me, creature, I have nothing more to accomplish in my life! Creature: (wailing) (screams can be heard as the man is inferred to have been torn asunder by the creature, accompanied by two thuds and a walking sound) Female Voice: Remember...my name...is Ventus... (the creature lets out one last wail before the audio recording ends abruptly) Ends The body of the man was found, but no creature was ever found. However, eyewitness reports state that a tall female creature can be found just outside their windows, mostly out in the forest, but sometimes, it was reported to be right in their faces, just smiling at them.